Falling with the Fireworks
by kai lun an
Summary: All of the noise would definitely be worth it. [namixas]


Disclaimer: No own.

Inspiration: 'A Whole New World' by Lea Salonga and Brad Kane for Disney's Aladdin. And 4th of July.

All of the noise would definitely be worth it. (namixas)

**)—I can show you the world…—(**

"Not a chance."

Roxas repeated those three words a few more times, hoping that Hayner would finally stop begging him. They were sitting around the Usual Spot, that spot that was so important to them that it certainly did deserve to be capitalized in every written sentence. Hayner's cousin would be flying in from some town that he couldn't remember the name of, and he had promised to show her around town for a bit.

Of course, that was before he made plans with Olette to go watch the fireworks. What were the fireworks for?

Hayner certainly didn't know. It was summer, and it was against his morals to keep track of the days in the summer. The only important days to him were the days that summer started and ended, the latter being much despised by him.

And where exactly did Roxas fit into this?

The day-forsaking boy had decided to use his friend to keep his cousin busy. Hayner had realized that Roxas didn't have any plans, or more like he had forced Roxas to cancel any plans, and was currently in the process of trying to convince Roxas to keep his cousin occupied.

"Oh, come on! It's not like you have anything to do! I bet that you're just gonna sit around here and play video games."

"You act like that's a crime, and if it is, you should already be doomed to lifetimes of death sentences."

Hayner threw his hands up, "Oh, come on! Don't you want to talk to an actual girl? A girl who you don't call 'Olette' or 'mom'?"

"That's low, Hayner. Very low."

The other boy smiled as he realized he was winning, "But it worked. Now, pick her up at the train station at six o' clock. Just… go to the clock tower or whatever."

He ran away before Roxas could protest, not even daring to look back. Roxas grabbed a watch from the nearby table, tossing it into his pocket and grabbing his skateboard. He would have to kill Hayner for this.

While Roxas skated to the station, the watch dangled out of his pocket to show that it was already four minutes past six o' clock.

)—(

The skateboard's wheels could be heard against the ground as Roxas came into sight of the train station. A girl that looked to be not much younger than himself was sitting on the steps leading into the station, calmly craning her head up to look at the clock tower above her. As she heard the wheels interrupting the silence she had been so immersed in, she decided that it might be more interesting to look at Roxas than stare at the tower.

She stood up, her blue sandals making light slapping noises on the pavement as she walked over to him. Her head tilted slightly as she gave a light smile, "You must be Hayner. I'm your cousin, Namine."

Roxas found himself a bit confused, suddenly realizing that Hayner and Namine must have not seen each other for quite some time. He shook his head, "Uh, sorry. I'm his friend, Roxas. Hayner sort of… got caught up in something. He sent me in his place."

"Oh."

He scratched the back of his head, "So, what brings you to Twilight Town?"

"I didn't feel like watching the fireworks back where I live. Hayner invited me here, but I guess he has other plans."

She sounded disappointed, sending a pang of guilt through him. He pulled a picture out of his back pocket and showed it to her. He pointed out everyone in the picture, starting with himself, then Hayner, Pence, and lastly, Olette. Namine smiled as she took the picture, and Roxas started to explain.

"Olette Kotone. Hayner's sort of had his eye on her for a while, and that's who he's going to go watch the fireworks with today."

A small frown appeared on her face, "There are fireworks here, too?"

He nodded, "Of course. Come on, let's go up to the tower and I'll show you."

)—(

Roxas smiled as he stepped out onto the ledge of the tower, taking Namine's hand and helping her to sit down. The fireworks had already started, the loud popping vibrating through their ears. His smile widened, "Isn't it great?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a big fan of fireworks."

His smile dropped and his eyes widened in turn, "What?! How can you not be a fan of fireworks?"

Namine sighed, "I came here to get away from the fireworks. I've been living in the Land of Dragons for a while, and I've really started to dislike these things. All of the noise just doesn't seem to be worth it."

He stood up, "Not worth it? Come on, just wait for the finale. All of this will be worth it."

Sighing, she motioned for him to sit back down again, which he happily acquiesced to do. A few more minutes of the loud pops and the sparks flying throughout the air, Roxas began to feel that the fireworks were the only sparks that were flying. He and Namine just didn't seem to be getting off to the right start.

"Here it comes. The finale," He whispered, and Namine found herself to be surprised that she could even hear his small whisper throughout all of the noise.

The loud pops got even louder as many fireworks were set off at once, creating what seemed to be like a large fountain of fire dancing against the twilight sky, threatening to overtake the sun. It began to fall, and everything else seemed to be falling with it. Namine slowly began to reach her hand up, as if she could suddenly just grab one of the small sparks of fire that were disappearing as they got closer and closer, teasing her as they fell near her.

She closed her eyes, but opened them once more to see Roxas' hand holding her outreached one. He gently pulled it back, a smile on his face as he pointed out, "Careful. If you lean forward too much, you might fall forward."

Namine smiled at him, doubting that she would fall forward. He just wanted an excuse to hold her hand, and he had done a pretty smooth job of it. As she laid her head back against the tower, not even bothering to let go of his hand, she realized that there was only _one way_ that she would be falling anytime soon.

"You were right."

"Hm?" Roxas looked over at her.

"All of the noise was definitely worth it."

Roxas smiled to himself, thinking that he had brought Namine to the firework-loving side of life. Oh, but the boy was certainly wrong. She didn't love the fireworks. She loved the certain excuse to be sitting up in this tower, with this boy that she hardly knew, but nonetheless, the boy that she seemed to be falling for as they watched the shimmering sparks disappear through the air.

**)—shining, shimmering, splendid.—(**

Heh. I just realized how similar to 'beautiful thing' this story is.

And if you didn't get that '_one way_ falling' thing, it meant she would be falling in love.

Anyways, to any 'Ice Cream' readers, I'm on a major block on that. I'm trying really hard to break it though.

Anyways, review!


End file.
